In conventional combines, grain is removed from the grain tank by a grain auger located within an unloading chute located on one side of the combine. This chute allows grain to be removed from the grain tank to an unloading or receiving vehicle which is positioned on the side of the combine where the exit portion of the unloading chute is located.
In such unloading systems, there may be no or limited rotational adjustment for the unloading chute available to the operator in order to unload the combine. In any event, the combine must be unloaded on one side only. In normal crop combining applications, this may necessitate that the grain receiving vehicle drive through the swath thereby causing undesirable crop damage. It may also limit the unloading flexibility of the operator by creating unnecessary vehicle movement when two trucks are deployed.